Honeymoon Paradise
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: Hairspray A story request from Broadwaybaby about Link and Amber on their honeymoon.


a story for Broadwaybaby4205

Link and Amber are leaving to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

They have gone through the necessary airport checkpoints.

Link and Amber are standing in line by their gate to board their plane.

Amber loops her arm through Link's and leans against him while holding her purse and carryon bag. She looks at Link and says, "I can't wait to get to Hawaii and sit on the beach with you and stick our feet in the warm sand."

Link takes hold of her hand in his and squeezes it and says, "I can't wait either".

The line starts moving as they get closer to the front of the line.

Link hands their tickets to the airport worker then proceed to board the airplane.

Once on the plane he and Amber find their seats next to a window.

Amber and Link are sitting in First-Class.

Amber sits in the aisle seat which means that Link gets the window seat.

Amber pats Link's hand after buckling her seat-belts for take off, "Link, how can we afford to fly first-class round trip?"

Link grins as he laces his fingers with hers, "The tickets and the honeymoon were my parents wedding present to us."

Amber is amazed that his parents would pay for them to fly to Hawaii on their honeymoon and makes a mental note to thank them once they return home.

Their airplane takes off into the air and begins its 12 hour flight to Maui, Hawaii.

**I have never flown anywhere on an airplane, so I apologize for any errors in this section**

Amber falls asleep and sleeps through most of the flight. Link sleeps for awhile. The rest of the time he spends watching the movie that is playing and reading a book that he brought with him.

By the time Amber wakes up she hears the flight attendant announce that they will be landing in Maui in an hour.

Amber looks over at Link to find him sleeping in his seat reclined back. She leans over him and whispers in his ear to wake up because they will be landing soon. He only groans in response.

Amber decides to give it another shot. She leans down so that her lips are barely grazing his and says,"Link, wake up our Hawaiian Honeymoon begins in an hour!" she says and then lightly kisses him.

He quickly responds now fully awake.

"I wouldn't mind being waken up like that every morning." He says as he kisses her back.

Amber smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

They get ready for the plane to land in Hawaii. When the plane comes to a stop and gets taxied to the gate everyone gets up and gathers their belongings and unloads the plane.

Link and Amber make their way towards baggage claim and pick-up their suitcases. Once they do they make their way outside and get a taxi to take them to their resort.

They arrive at the resort that is by the by the ocean with great white sandy beaches lined with palm trees.

Amber and Link head into the hotel with their suitcases to check in.

Amber can't wait to get down to the beach to swim and to lay out on the beach.

They walk into the lobby and up to the front desk to check in.

The front desk clerk looks up and smiles at them and asks how she can help them.

Link sets his bags down and takes out his wallet and says,"We have reservations for Larkin, Link and Amber?"

Front desk clerk nods and gets out the paperwork for them to sign. After all the papers have been signed she hands Link two keys and he gives one to Amber.

Front desk clerk tells them that they are on the fifth floor honeymoon suite.

Link smiles and says, "Thank you."

He and Amber take the elevator up to their floor.

They get to their room, Link slides the key into the door and turns it the hear the lock click open. He puts their suitcases into the room before picking Amber up into his arms and carries her into the room.

He kicks the door shut behind him and sets her back on her feet. They look around to room which appears to be the size of four regular hotel rooms, there is a huge king size bed with red, white and pink rose petals all over the bed and the floor of the bedroom. In the living room area there is a television, radio and a long over stuffed couch facing the television which is opposite the big bay window and balcony over looking the ocean.

Amber walks into the bathroom to see the huge Jacuzzi tub, two sinks, the toiled, and a standing shower stall.

She walks back out and sits next to Link on the bed. She kisses him on the neck and says, "Thank you for all of this! It's so beautiful here, I love it and I love you so much Mr. Larkin"

Link grins and rests his hand on her cheek and responds,"You are very welcome Mrs. Larkin. I love you too!"

He leans in to kisses her. The kiss quickly heats up and soon they are laying back on the bed with their shirts off and Link leaning over Amber kissing her with all the passion he has in him.

For Larkin's this was just the beginning of their Honeymoon in Paradise.


End file.
